Gohan's Fairy Tail
by pcadm8
Summary: After the battle against Cell, Gohan gets sucked into a massive light that takes him to Earthland. What will Gohan discover in this new world? DBZ and Fairy Tail are both owned by Shonen Jump and Viz media. I need at least 62 reviews for some motivation.
1. Chapter 1, Welcome to Earthland

**So I'm thinking, I should try a different approach to a Fairy Tail Crossover... and DBZ came to my mind so, why not give it shot?**

**'Course instead of using Goku, I'll use Gohan... **

**I'll also try to not make him extremely over-powered though this will take place post Cell Games saga so he'll probably be as strong as Gildarts, not counting Gohan's SSJ transformations...So here goes something**

**Let the story BEGIN!**

* * *

_"Do it now Gohan!"_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan screamed as he overtook Cell in the Kamehameha struggle

**"I'M PerrrFffecccttt...!"** Cell screamed as his body got reduced to ash

Breathing heavily, Gohan reverted back to his normal state and began to fall however, a massive light appeared from where the two Kamehameha waves converged. It then sucked Gohan in. Gohan was too tired to attempt fighting it.

"G-Gohan!" Krillin and Piccolo screamed

The light disappeared along with Gohan

* * *

**Meanwhile in Fiore...**

Makarov was with Porlyuscia, catching up on old times but that's when...

**BOOM!**

They both ran outside to see a boy whose right arm was bloody and broken, in a torn up purple gi... unconscious.

**A few hours later...**

Gohan woke up, breathing very heavily and running a cold sweat, he was extremely sore from his battle with Cell but managed to mutter a few words, "Where am I?"

"Calm down child" Porlyuscia said in an annoyed tone

"You my boy are in Magnolia, a city in the Fiore Kingdom" Makarov added; "Oh... where exactly is that, again? I'm not exactly from around here..." Gohan responded

Porlyuscia sighed and a gave Gohan a map "Earthland? Wha- wait a sec, I remember there being a huge light that engulfed me..."

"We found you in critical condition, what in the world were you doing?" Makarov asked, his tone being slightly softer

"Oh well..." Memories of the battle came back "never mind..."; "Well it doesn't matter now does it? Allow me to see your eyes, Son Gohan"

"Wait how do you know my name!?" Gohan said in a surprised tone; Makarov laughed, he then stared into Gohan's eyes "_This boy is powerful, maybe more so than Gildarts but... something isn't right... his eyes only show innocence, how can one be so strong yet have heart so disgustingly pure? _"Uh, excuse me mister, but what is your name?"

Makarov stroked his stache and told him "My name is Makarov, the woman you see here is the one who healed you, her name is Porlyuscia."

Gohan jumped out of the bed he was in and bowed "It's nice to meet you two, thanks! I'm Gohan though, you probably knew that already, didn't you?"; "Wait a second are you already healed!? That's impossible with the condition you were in! That's not humanly possible!" Porlyuscia shouted in shock

"Well I'm not exactly one hundred percent human, so I heal pretty quick" Gohan said as he pulled his bandages off; "Hm? Not one hundred percent you say? Makarov said with curiosity in his voice "Uh, never mind" Gohan said

"Gohan can you use magic?" Makarov asked; "Sorta" Gohan said as he then charge a ball of ki in his hand.; "I've never seen magic quite like that" Makarov inquired, "More like ki" Gohan responded; "KI!? Impossible!" both Makarov and Porlyuscia exclaimed, "Why?" Gohan asked blankly, not aware of ki's significance

"Ki is life energy, if you are able to harness it like you just did, then you're technically shortening your lifespan." Porlyuscia explained; "Actually, it kinda just recharges itself after awhile, and yeah I know using so much of it at one time is dangerous." Gohan countered

"I guess this makes you earthland's first ki user" Makarov said "Say do you wanna join a guild? It's called Fairy Tail"

"A guild?, mages?, magic?" Gohan asked; "Lemme explain it to ya, magic is an art that is used by almost everyone, it helps their daily lives and there are hundreds of magic types. People who dedicate their lives to the practice of magic are known as mages. Last but not least, mages will sometimes group up and become guilds, these guilds tend to take job requests and help others, though there are some guilds who tend to use their power to reek havoc and chaos, those are known as dark guilds."

"I see but, I kinda want to figure out a way get back to my world first, plus maybe I'll explore Fiore a bit before..." Gohan said

"I understand, Gohan however, my offer will still stand also, come with me very quickly to Magnolia, we should get you some new clothing." Makarov said; Gohan looked at his reflection and sheepishly laughed "Ok then, let's get going!" Gohan shouted with enthusiasm "Oh, and thanks again Porlyuscia" Gohan said before he and Makarov left her house.

Porlyuscia actually smiled that day "_Take care of yourself, Gohan I hope we meet again"__  
_

* * *

Gohan and Makarov started out the door and began walking towards Magnolia, that's when Gohan spoke up "Hey Makarov wouldn't it be faster to just fly there?"

"Are you telling me you can fly, Gohan?" Makarov asked, that's when Gohan just levitated off the ground to Makarov's surprise; "Well if you can't, you could just ride on my back." Gohan suggested and Makarov complied

Makarov jumped onto Gohan's back and that's when Gohan said "Hang on" and blasted off at top speed "WOO-HOO!" Makarov joyfully screamed

* * *

A few minutes later, Gohan and Makarov reached Magnolia "Land here." Makarov said as he pointed towards an odd shaped building

As they landed, Makarov ran into the building told Gohan to wait right in front, and came back out with a wallet filled with jewels and led Gohan to a place known as Hearts Kreuz

"Oi, Makarov what can I do ya for?" a blacksmith said as Makarov and Gohan came into the shop; "I'd like to get some clothes for my friend here" Makarov said as he pointed at Gohan, "Ah, of course any design you want in particular?" Gohan then took a sheet of paper and drew a design that looked like Goku's gi and handed it to the smith

"This is an interesting design, I'll get to it right away!" the smith exclaimed

* * *

The smith came out with a box that contained Gohan's clothes, and Makarov paid him 24,000 jewels

Gohan quickly changed into his new clothes (he looks like he does in Bojack Unbound)"Wow, thanks Makarov!" he exclaimed

"Not bad, you look real sharp kid" Makarov commented, "In fact, you sorta resemble a man I once read about in an Earthland legend, his name was Son Goku, what a coincidence, Son Goku, Son Gohan." Makarov laughed

"Hm, well he is my father so it shouldn't be that big a deal" Gohan blankly responded

"Wha- wait but, I don- jus-... WHAT!?" Makarov shouted; Gohan gave him a nervous look as if he'd done something wrong "Um, are you okay?"

"Proof... I want some proof, use the Kamehameha wave" Makarov said in a forceful tone

"Right here, but what about all the houses and buildings?" Gohan asked nervously; "My boy destruction is a common thing in Fairy Tail, don't worry one bit, besides if you can't use the technique there'll be nothing to worry about." Makarov responded

"Okay then, here goes..." Makarov's eyes widened "_Is this boy really going to try this?...I mean sure he can use some ki but even then...he'd have to be able to focus a huge amount..." _

"Ka...me...ha...me..." A blue energy sphere appeared as Gohan tucked his hands behind his back. Makarov stared in shock _"My goodness... he's actually doing it... and it seems he's in complete control." _Makarov thought

"HAAAAAAAA!" Gohan cried as he shifted his hands to the front of him and released a massive blue beam. As the beam approached the guild hall, Makarov screamed "Wait! Don't do it!" Gohan listened to Makarov's plea and threw his hands into the air, causing the beam the instantly bend upwards and dissipate. Makarov was speechless "_Jeez, he wasn't lying.. only the son of Goku could do something like that." _Makarov thought

"Pretty cool, huh? Almost all of my friends can use it." Makarov looked at him with wide-eyes, but soon snapped back to reality. "My boy you truly are a wonder." Makarov said

Gohan laughed while giving Makarov the peace sign, "Though if you are to journey around the world..." Makarov took out the wallet and gave it to Gohan, "Here take this wallet it contains jewels, Fiore's currency"

"Gee, thanks Makarov. Though if you can don't tell anyone about me, okay?" Gohan replied, Makarov nodded at his request, "Well I'm off" Gohan said as flew off into the sunset

"I expect great things from you Gohan, I hope I get to hear of your accomplishments soon..." Makarov muttered to himself

* * *

Soon enough Gohan was approaching Hargeon, he descended into the city and started to explore the sights only to hear an explosion, Gohan ran to see what was happening

There was a group of people gathered around a building that was on fire, Gohan asked an orange haired man about what was happening, "Excuse me mister, but what's going on?"

"Well the building is on fire for starters and there are a couple of dark mages behind this" the orange haired man said in a bored tone "Anyways I've gotta evacuate everyone from this building" he continued and turned his head to look at Gohan but he was no longer there.

"Wha...?" All of sudden Gohan emerged from the building, carrying the people who were in there. The orange haired man couldn't help but smirk at him

"_Let's see what he'll do about the fire_" He thought to himself

Gohan took a deep breathe and blew at the fire, "Eh!?" The orange haired man looked at him with stupidity, but just then, the fires went out...completely

Gohan returned to the orange haired man "Done" he said; "Impressive kid, you must be a mage.", "Well sorta" Gohan responded "Well I'm a mage as well, the name's Gildarts."

"My name is Son Gohan, I thought I sensed a great power around here." Gohan said as he bowed

Gildarts chuckled "Well I am an S-Class after all...put er' there kid" Gohan shook Gildarts' hand _"Jeez, that's a hell of a grip he's got there" _They both thought

Out of nowhere, the building collapsed "Yikes, guess I must of overdid it..." Gohan sheepishly laughed- with a bit of nervousness in it

"Meh, don't sweat it, Gohan." Gildarts responded

Gohan was laughing when all of a sudden, he felt two strong power levels coming his way. "You feel it too, huh?" Gildarts responded "Get ready here they come!" He added, this time with a bit of excitement

Three dark guild members appeared; "Well, well, if isn't the famous Gildarts... and some brat." one of the dark mages said in a cocky tone

The other two chuckled at the analogy and proceeded to attack Gildarts. The other mage sent a purple magic wave at Gohan, which he dodged with ease and instantly teleported behind the mage "Behind you" Gohan said in a bored tone, he then punched the mage in the face, sending him flying through buildings.

Gildarts did the same to one of the other mages, the remaining drak mage attempted to flee but Gohan appeared right in front of him, causing the mage to back into Gildarts. The mage then fell to the ground, crying for his life. Gohan sighed "I don't know about Gildarts, but I'll let you go if you promise me one thing" Gohan said

"Anything!" the dark mage said; "You can't hurt anyone ever again, got it? Gohan asked

"Yes, I'll change just don't hurt me!"

"Okay then." Gohan said, the mage then took off at a speed Gohan almost couldn't follow. Gildarts patted Gohan on the back, "Not too shabby, Gohan, I've never seen a kid your age, fight the way you just did."

"Thanks, Gildarts, perhaps we'll meet again someday." Gohan responded

"Sure, kid I'd like that" Gildarts replied "One question I have for you is, what type of magic do you use?" "Ki" Gohan answered "Ki!? Y'know that's your own life energy, right? Not to say I can't believe you... A man from an old story named Son Goku used Ki."

"I know, he's my dad" Gohan replied as he walked away

"...WHAT!?" Gildarts exclaimed

"See ya later Gildarts" Gohan said as he started flying away; "The kid can fly?...THE KID CAN FLY!" Gildarts stared in shock

_"Well, this kid is full of surprises... but, something tells me this isn't the last time I'll see him... well goodbye Gohan"_ Gildarts thought to himself

* * *

**What did you guys think of that? Feedback is very much appreciated but no flaming please. Anyways next up, Gohan will find the tower of heavens and meet Erza Scarlet...**


	2. Chapter 2, The Tower of Heaven

**So far this story has been goin' pretty well, as its a lot easier to come up with ideas. I'm not 100% sure about a pairing, considering that Gohan's personality can be kinda awkward...Also here's a quick synopsis on Gohan**

**Age: 11 (I'm going by the American story line because it has better continuity with aging as Gohan was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for nearly a day/year)**

**Hair Color: Black, or Gold when SSJ**

**Eye Color: Onyx, or Turquoise when SSJ**

**Skills: Martial Arts, Survival, Ki**

**Magic: Ki (Sorta, Kinda) **

**Techniques: Super Saiyan (SSJ), Flying, Kamehameha, Masenko, Dragon Fist (Super and Explosion; Note that Super is when the user absorbs a massive amount of Ki energy and releases it in a punch ie: Goku beat Super Android 13 and Broly with it; Explosion is when the fist fires a golden Shenron)**

* * *

**Chapter 2, The Tower of Heaven**

Gohan woke up in a forest he landed in last night, while there, Gohan had gathered several fruits and slept in a tree. Gohan started his morning exercises

"Alright, time for some training." Gohan said as he started to do push ups at an incredible pace. Eventually it escalated into a whole barrage of punches and kicks while flying.

_"Gohan, can you hear me?"_

"Huh? Wait a second... is that you Piccolo?"; _"Yeah, how are you holding up kid?" _Piccolo telepathically spoke

"Not bad actually, I'm in some place called Earthland"; _"We know, we've been watching you through Baba's crystal ball, looks like you've managed to make some friends... We have the Dragon Balls gathered if you wish to return."_

"Thanks but, no thanks Piccolo. It's pretty interesting here, so I've decided to stay for awhile"; _"Another adventure, huh? No problem kid, though your mother seems to be a little more than on edge..."_

Thoughts of his mother, angry caused Gohan to cringe "That's right I promised her I'd keep my nose in the books after the fight with Cell..." _"Don't sweat it Gohan, anyways I can only use my telepathy for so long... I guess I'll talk to you later, Gohan."_

"Alright then, bye Piccolo! Anyways, back to training!" Gohan said as continued to spar with no one.

* * *

After his workout, Gohan took his sack of resources and flew off. He flew over Akane beach and looked off into the distance.

"_Woah what's that?" _Gohan thought to himself as he saw a large, thin, column like, structure. Gohan then heard some screaming below him. He looked right below him to see a bunch of people tied up with four shady looking people who were carrying weapons. It looked as if they were going to be loaded on to the boat that was approaching.

Gohan descended near the shady looking people and calmly asked "Uh, what are you guys doing?" Gohan said as he threw his hands behind his head.

"Eh?, Where did you come from kid? Meh, no matter... Hey we got another one!" One of the shady people yelled

"Another what?" Gohan asked; "Sorry kid, but you're gonna be a new slave, for the Tower of Heaven." The Slave driver said

"Slave drivers, huh? So you hurt innocent people and rob them of their free will... I hate people like you." Gohan said in a serious tone

"Ho, and what are you going to do about it, little man? It's four of us and one of you." The Slave driver said with a cocky grin

"Quality over quantity." Gohan said, just before he teleported behind the man and knocked him out with a weak punch

The other drivers all attempted to attack Gohan at once, but he dodged the incoming attacks and knocked out two other slave drivers

Gohan, teleported toward the last slave driver, picked him up and proceeded to fly high into the air. He loosened his grip slightly and the slave driver screamed in terror. "Tell me where you guys are keeping the slaves, or you'll fall." Gohan said in a threatening tone

"Th- the tower o- of heaven." the slave driver said as he pointed toward the structure that Gohan, saw a few minutes ago.

Gohan descended onto the beach and released his grip on the slave driver, "Thank you" Gohan whispered before knocking the slave driver out

Gohan cut the ropes that the slaves were tied in, "You saved us... thank you." An elderly man said

"No problem.. anyways you guys should get out of here before the ship arrives." Gohan said as he flew off

"Daddy, is he an angel?" one of the young slaves asked; "Yes son... he is..." The father responded

* * *

Gohan approached the tower, and descended into one of the trees. He decided to wait till nightfall to strike.

Eventually night fall came and Gohan sprung into action. He knocked out the two guards, who were standing in front of the entrance. He entered the tower and started to fly upwards. He then overheard two guards that were talking "You saw what happened to that blue haired boy, and that girl?" "Yeah it was hysterical watching them attempt to flee... They didn't even have a chance!" The two guards started laughing maniacally.

Gohan teleported behind one of the guards and brutally knocked him unconscious, he then quickly grabbed the other guard and proceeded to choke him. "Now, I'll I want to know is where the slaves are, if you tell me, you won't get hurt...much." Gohan said in an angry tone

"En tha bassmennd, jus go don a flyd a' stars (In the basement, just go down a flight of stairs)." The guard quietly gagged; "Thanks." Gohan said quietly as slammed the guard's face into a fall, knocking him out.

* * *

A guard came in to the brig and threw a beaten up, redheaded girl into one of the cells. She was tearing up and was in complete shock.

"Erza what happened!?, Where's Jellal? One of the boys asked, "Are you okay?" Another boy asked; "What the hell do you think?" the other boy yelled

"Wahh! I wanna go home!" Another boy screamed; "What the hell is going on in here!?" An angry guard said as he walked toward the cell

"Sho please stop crying!" One of the boys pleaded; The guard got his whip ready; "Sho, dry your tears!" An elderly man said "But Rob!?" Sho cried

"HAHAHAHA, I'll show you little fuckers what fear is!" The guard screamed

All of a sudden everyone could hear a muffled voice: "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAA!", a blue beam blasted through the wall

"Oi what the hell are you doing here!?" They heard a guard scream, and screaming continued, this time they were screams of terror and pain. A guard came flying out of the smoke and went straight through a wall, making a hole.

The smoke vanished, revealing a very pissed off Gohan. "What the hell? It's just a kid!" The guard screamed as he lashed out at the boy. Gohan grabbed the whip and snapped it in two, then Gohan kicked the guard into a wall, knocking him out.

The slaves ran to the bars of the cell, trying to get a closer look at their saviour, yet he didn't seem any older than Erza or Jellal. "Who are you, boy?" Rob asked with a serious tone; Gohan turned to the slaves and his serious face turned into a innocent smile "I'm here to free you all! So you might want to back away from the bars."

"But why do you want to free us? What do you get out of that?" Rob asked; "Do I need a reason to help someone?" Gohan asked "Anyways, everyone get back!" he commanded and the slaves all did so

"What are you gonna do?" A boy asked; "Watch this." Gohan said as he sent a ki blast at the cell, destroying it. All of the slaves looked at Gohan with wide eyes. Erza walked up to Gohan. Gohan instantly turned his head towards the redhead and said "Hi! What's your name?" Erza looked at him with surprise an answered "Erza... um, are you a mage?"

"In a way, yes. I'm here to save you all!" Gohan shouted with confidence, This caused Erza's frown to turn into a smile, Gohan then looked into Erza's face and noticed that she had an eye patch. "We've...gotta fight...for our freedom... WE HAVE TO FIGHT FOR OUR FREEDOM!" Erza cried

This caused all the other slaves to pick up weapons and ready themselves for combat.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE!? GUARDS! KILL THEM ALL!" The cultist leader shouted, guards started pouring into the room, causing a whole war to break out.

Gohan jumped into the air and effortlessly took out more than half of guards in a split second. "Mages! BRING IN THE MAGES AND SEND THIS LITTLE BASTARD TO HELL!

"You know, my dad went to hell one time, the only bad thing were these two oily guys who were trying to wrestle him..." Gohan replied in a blank tone (Obvious Team Four Star quote)

"Are you for real!?" One of the guards screamed; "Erza! I'll take out the mages, tell everyone to stick to the normal guards!" Gohan then teleported towards the mages and started rampaging through them. The remaining mages combined their power to unleash a massive blast at Rob.

"Grandpa Rob! NO!" Erza screamed at the blast exploded. A purple seal appeared around her, her magic was finally activated and she started throwing weapons at the guards in a rage, however when the smoke cleared up, Rob was standing there with his arms shielding his eyes.

Everyone looked at the smoke only to see that Gohan was standing there, completely unharmed by the attack

"Eh!? What happened?" The cultist leader asked

"I happened! That's what!" Gohan said as a white aura appeared around him. _"Oh my goodness..." _Erza thought as she stared at Gohan

_"What type of magic is that!? Wait... it doesn't feel like magic... it feels like... KI!? _Rob thought

"Cocky little kid... Wait a second, you look familiar... Kid, what's your name?" The cultist leader asked

"It's Gohan!" Gohan replied; "Gohan..." Erza whispered to herself

"Well, thank goodness... I thought you were someone named Goku..." The cultist sighed in relief

"Close enough, I'M HIS SON!" Gohan responded with rage in his eyes

"WHAT!?..." the cultist screamed in shock. Everyone gazed at Gohan with widened eyes

"I've had enough!" Gohan screamed as he cupped his hands behind his back. "Kaaa- meeeeee- haaaaa- meeee-" A blue sphere appeared to everyone's surprise

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Gohan yelled as he released the energy into a massive beam, which overtook all the remaining mages and guards, along with the cultist leader.

_"This boy is a messiah..." _Rob thought to himself

* * *

After the battle, a boy asked "Where's Erza"; "I think she went to get Jellal" another slave said. All of a sudden they felt a rumble

"Alright mister, you evacuate everyone while I find Erza." Gohan said as he flew off at super speed

* * *

Erza had found Jellal and freed him from his prison, but then Jellal started to rant about this so called _freedom. _Out of nowhere, Jellal unleashed a powerful array of magic attacks on the beaten guards, killing them. Erza asked Jellal to run away with her so that they could finally leave and be together with their friends. Jellal assumed that he was possessed by Zeref, the legendary dark mage and attacked Erza. He lifted her up by the neck and stated that he didn't need her anymore and that she'd be spared as she helped take out the guards. He then threatened to kill all of her friends if she said anything about the Tower of Heaven.

"Go and find your fleeting _freedom_" Jellal said as he increased his grip on Erza's throat

"J-Jellal" she spurted out

Out of nowhere Gohan appeared and punched Jellal in the face and caught Erza before she fell. "Wh- who are you?" Jellal asked in a shocked tone

"An ally to good, but a nightmare to you." Gohan said angrily; Jellal's eyes went wide, just as the tower started to shake even worse

Gohan started to fly away, he looked at Erza who muttered "thank you" before passing out into Gohan's arms.

Gohan looked back, but Jellal was gone.

* * *

Gohan managed to make it onto one of the ships and set Erza down near Rob. Gohan sat on a bench and passed out due to exhaustion.

* * *

Gohan woke up a couple of hours later, only to see the sunrise.

"Man, that was a good nap." Gohan muttered to himself, he tried to sit up but noticed that Erza was sleeping right next to him.

"So our hero awakens" Rob joked, causing Gohan to sheepishly laugh, Gohan then stared at Erza's face and took note of the eye patch.

"She lost it when she tried to escape... they tortured her and cut out her eye" explained Rob who saw that Gohan was staring at her.

"You, my boy are incredible... I've never seen any child fight with such ferocity, and yet you are the only person on this ship without a scratch them."

"I guess... I've just been doing this longer than most people have." Gohan replied; Rob chuckled "I'm sure."

"Another thing is that you were using ki... that's supposed to be dangerous. Are you truly the son of Goku?" Rob asked this time with a slightly more serious tone

"...Yeah." Gohan said, "He died awhile ago..."

This shocked Rob "I'm sorry for your loss..."; "Don't be, he's happy, he told me so, himself." Gohan replied happily

This caused Rob to smile st the boy _"This kid seems to brighten up everyone's world... so powerful, yet so pure hearted."_

"Hey Gohan, are you part of a guild?" Rob asked. "No, but I'm planing to join one called Fairy Tail" Gohan replied.

Rob then laughed, "Fairy Tail? I was once part of that guild... little Erza here also wants to join, and now that she's able to use magic, she can realize her dream. Makarov would like someone like you, Gohan and I'm sure he'll take a liking to Erza as well."

"I know, he offered me a spot but I shot it down because I felt I wasn't ready." Gohan responded

Gohan then stared at Erza's eye patch again, "I'm sorry Erza, you didn't deserve this, you're only eleven."

"So are you." Rob said, Gohan nodded

"Anyways it's time I go..." Gohan concluded; "You aren't going to say farewell to Erza here?" Rob asked

"Nah, let her sleep, everyone needs their rest." Gohan said "Just tell her we'll meet again, once I join Fairy Tail."

Gohan walked off the ship and onto the beach when he was tackled by a crying Erza

"Please don't leave us, Gohan! I don't wanna be alone anymore..." Erza pleaded

"Erza... you won't be alone, Fairy Tail is supposed to be a great place with a bunch of interesting people." Gohan replied softly

"B-but you won-." "ERZA!" Gohan snapped "I'll join Fairy Tail soon, it's just that I've got somethings to take care of first, okay?"

Erza nodded and dried her tears "Then promise me, you'll see me again..." Gohan nodded

"Get strong Erza, and master your powers" Gohan concluded before handing a small bag, that was full of strawberries "You must be hungry, so eat these..." Gohan said before taking off, flying.

"Wow, the boy can fly" Rob said amusingly

Erza then shouted "GOHAN! THE NEXT TIME YOU SEE ME, I'LL BE THE STRONGEST MAGE IN FAIRY TAIL!"

Upon hearing this, Gohan smirked.

_"Oh, I'll see you again, Gohan... but for now... bye."_


	3. Chapter 3, A Monkey and A Dragon

**It appears that a lot of people like the idea of Gohan in a Fairy Tail crossover. Thanks for your support! I might even make this tie in with Bojack Unbound, so I'd like to hear your opinions on that idea. I'll try to upload as quick as I can, but school comes first... so... yeah. I was thinking, since everyone in Fairy Tail has a theme, I'd give Gohan his theme being, "Super Dragon Soul (Takayoshi Tanimoto, Dragon Ball Kai)"**

**So enough with the babbling and let's start-up this next chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 3, A Monkey and A Dragon**

Ten months have passed since the Tower of Heaven incident and Gohan has become somewhat, more used to Earthland.

Gohan was swimming in a river, searching for fish and managed to grab a huge one. After he caught it, he proceeded to cook it and within a few minutes, ate it down to the bones. He missed his mom's cooking but he improvised plenty.

He wore an outfit similar to Goku's Yardrat outfit only that there wasn't a shoulder pad. He received that, along with a bag of senzu beans, green beans that can make a person feel full for about ten days, not only that but they heal wounds and restore energy. A wish was made to Shenron to send these things to Gohan even though he didn't ask Piccolo for them. Piccolo said that it was the least they could do for Gohan, after he defeated Cell.

Gohan did his usual regiment, three thousand push ups, three thousand sit ups, ten Kamehameha waves, and then he'd spar with the air. However Gohan soon heard a massive roar "Gee, I wonder what that was?" Gohan said to himself as he flew into the air

He was surprised to see a giant red dragon flying across the sky. "Wow, that's one huge dragon! Not as big as Shenron, but he has a much larger power level, in fact he might be as strong as dad..." Gohan said with excitement in his voice

Gohan, then teleported to it, and said with a big smile on his face "Hi!"

The dragon stopped in surprise, and responded "Uhhh... Hi kid?" The dragon said

There was a moment of silence, but the dragon broke it and asked "How exactly did you find me, and how are you flying without wind magic?"

Gohan had a blank look on his face and responded calmly "I sensed a huge power around here, and as it turns out, it was you. As for the flying, it's not magic, it's ki."

_"This... kid, I can smell an unusual scent coming from him... He's strong, real strong, maybe not as powerful as I, but easily more powerful than Natsu, and those two other annoying dragons... but something seems wrong... that fact that he can use ki is one thing but this boy seems to have an innocent, sorta sweet smell to me... could this kid be completely pure hearted?" _The dragon thought to himself

"Uh, excuse me Mr. Dragon, but are you okay? Gohan asked, causing the dragon to snap back to reality "Oi, sorry kid fazed out there for a moment... anyways what's your name, squirt?"

"It's Gohan!" Gohan replied

"Ah, well I am the one and only, IGNEEL, THE LEGENDARY FIRE DRAGON!"

Gohan stared in awe "Oh, cool!" he shouted joyfully; Igneel couldn't help but smile at the kid, whenever he introduced himself like that, people would cringe, but not Gohan, he was impressed.

"Y'know you kinda remind me of my son, Natsu. You're bit older, but you fit the picture rather nicely." Igneel said

"Really? Where is your son?" Gohan said with excitement, hoping he would meet him soon.

"...I had to... leave him alone...but, it isn't of your concern!" Igneel yelled in a rage, shocking Gohan

"Wait a second, why? You have to of had a reason right!?" Gohan yelled back

"Listen kid, it's personal." Igneel replied

"Hmmm?..." Gohan's serious face turned into a mischievous smile, making Igneel's sweat drop "I know... if I beat you in a fight, then will you tell me?" Gohan asked with a confident smile

"Dream on, kid. You probably couldn't beat me in a million yea-" Igneel was about to finish when he noticed that Gohan had taken a fighting stance

"Alright then kid, you asked for it... Let's go!" Igneel roared as he charged at Gohan

Gohan dodged and proceeded to fire ki blasts at Igneel, who then sweeped him with his tail, knocking him out of the air. Gohan recovered and thought _"He's strong, that's for sure." _

Gohan then teleported towards Igneel, and sent a barrage of punches and kicks into Igneel's face, enraging him. Igneel countered by striking Gohan with his wing which barely fazed Gohan. Igneel pulled his head back and released a massive blast of flame "**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" **

"WOAH!" Gohan shouted as he jumped out of the way, he then countered by firing ki blasts, each one making direct hits into Igneel's face, Igneel then launched the giant flamethrower again.** "Woaaagh! FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" **

_"Here I_ _go!_" Gohan thought as he barrel rolled away from the blast, and charged at Igneel, only to uppercut him hard in the face. This sent the dragon farther into the air. "It's no use!" Gohan said to himself as Igneel swung a flaming claw at him **"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" **which hit Gohan, dead clean in the face

"Arrgh!" Gohan yelled in pain, he recovered only to see that Igneel was charging at him again, ready to bite at Gohan, which he managed to dodge. Gohan unleashed a massive flurry of ki blasts, causing Igneel to roar in pain.

Igneel swung at Gohan with his tail, but Gohan caught it and slammed it down with his fist, he then continued by slamming Igneel on the back, causing the dragon to drop down. Igneel swooped back up and attempted to launch another Fire Dragon's Roar which caught Gohan off guard. Gohan got into a blocking position and took the blast directly this time. To Igneel's surprise, Gohan barely had a scratch on him, in a rage, Igneel charged both of his fists with flames.

**"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME" **roared Igneel as he launched the flames at Gohan. Gohan then became surrounded by a golden aura and hid hair turned blonde which shocked Igneel. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan roared as he then rammed headfirst into Igneel's flames creating a massive explosion that could be seen miles away.

One particular pink haired boy happened to see it. "WOW, COOL!" the pink haired boy shouted, "Maybe that's Igneel!"

Back in the fight, Gohan managed to breakthrough Igneel's attack, "I'LL END THIS!" Gohan cried, as he charged up a golden ball of ki in his hand and rammed Igneel with it

**"MASENKO-HA" **Gohan roared as the ki exploded into a massive beam that shocked Igneel _"IS THIS THE TRUE POWER OF KI!?"_ Igneel thought as the golden beam then struck him, knocking the dragon out in the process.

* * *

Gohan managed to catch the dragon before it fell to the ground. He gave Igneel a senzu bean, and the dragon awoke in surprise. "Wait a second, what just happened?" The dragon moaned confusedly

"I won." Gohan said calmly as he gave Igneel the peace sign

Igneel sighed, not only at his defeat at the hands of an eleven year old, btu at that fact that he had to hold his end of the bargain.

"Well you see I-" Igneel was cut off by Gohan

"You don't have to explain, Mr. Igneel, I know you did it for a good reason. I just made up that bet to get you to fight me, cause from what I've heard, dragons are supposed to be rare yet powerful creatures. All I wanted to do was test my own strength against one." Gohan concluded with his trademark innocent smile

Igneel couldn't help but laugh. "You really are something kid, you know that?"

"My dad left me awhile back, and said I was strong enough to be on my own, so here I am." Gohan said

"Really? What was your father's name?" Igneel asked

"Son Goku." Gohan replied

"Did you say, Goku!?" Igneel asked with his mouth hitting the floor

"Yep, one and only." Gohan said, mimicking Igneel with his introduction.

"W-wait, you don't even seem tired and you managed to knock me out, were you holding back the entire time!?" Igneel screamed in surprise

"Almost, at least until the very end" Gohan responded in a blank tone as if he didn't do anything special

_"Scratch that, this kid is a monster... I'm done, no really I'm just done"_ Igneel thought to himself as he gazed at Gohan with a wide-eyed expression

"Ha ha, you look funny!" Gohan said as he pointed at Igneel's face; "Shut it, kid..." Igneel muttered

* * *

"Hey Igneel... can I ask you something?" Gohan asked in a somewhat confused tone

"Sure kid, shoot." Igneel responded

"Why is my dad so acknowledged here... I mean it's not like he's ever been to this dimension."

"Well kid you see, a long time ago, years before my time, a book was written titled _The Odyssey of Son Goku. _Ya see kid, there is a nexus in time and space known as the otherworld..."

"Oh, I know about that, my dad went there before he died his second time!" Gohan interrupted

"Goku died twice?..." Igneel asked

"Yeah, the first time was when I was four, he sacrificed himself to beat his brother, Raditz then I was taken in by a friend of ours, Piccolo."

"Pi-Piccolo!? You mean Demon King Piccolo!?" Igneel replied in shock

"That's what he used to be known as but he's actually nicer in person, or at least till I met him." Gohan said with a smile "Now, that I think about it.. can you tell me how the story goes?"

So Igneel told Gohan all about the story. "Oh I see the the problem, the story stops after my dad beats Piccolo in the World Martial Arts Tournament... it never says what happened next." Gohan said

Gohan began to tell Igneel the rest of the story, up to where he got transported to Earthland. Igneel could only look at Gohan in shock _"This boy has been through so much in only eleven years, most people would go crazy... it would also explain why this kid is more powerful than most S-Class mages... Super Saiyans.. so mysterious... Shenron... the dragon balls..." _Igneel thought to himself.

"Uh, you're making that face again, Mr. Igneel." Gohan said, this time slightly annoyed

"Uh, wha- oh! Uh sorry, Gohan just trying to take in what you told me... so you say there is a level beyond that of a Super Saiyan... could I see it?" Igneel asked

Gohan was silent for a few minutes, but then spoke up "Even if I wanted to, I can't... I don't really know how to trigger the transformation... the power comes in response to a need, not a desire... I have to create that need." Gohan responded in a depressed tone

"...No problem kid! In fact maybe I'll teach you a few a techniques, you can't use magic but you can use can use ki, allowing you to learn the Dragon Fist abilities!" Igneel said in a happy tone, trying to make Gohan smile again

And boy did it work. "Really!? Oh thank you, Igneel! I'm definitely excited now!" Gohan joyfully yelled

"However you must swear that if you meet Natsu, don't tell him about me as I do not wish to be found, also... I want you to watch over him in my absence." Igneel said

"I promise, Igneel... So when do we start?" Gohan said with excitement in his voice; "RIGHT NOW!" Igneel roared happily as the two began their training.

* * *

A month has passed since then, and Gohan has mastered the Ryugekiken techniques

Igneel has grown closer to Gohan, he'd learned of his incredible talents, wisdom, and fierce appetite. However, the dragon would soon have to leave Gohan, just as he did Natsu.

"Gohan, I must finally take my leave..." Igneel sadly said, as he braced himself for Gohan's pleas

Gohan was in a meditative state, but soon spoke up, but much to Igneel's surprise he wasn't crying, of begging Igneel to stay. "I understand Mr. Igneel, I won't keep you from what you have to do... Now that I've met you, I'll always be with you in spirit" Gohan said as he gave Igneel a smile.

Igneel flew off, but what Gohan didn't see was that the dragon was truly crying, tears of sadness yet at the same time... joy. _"Damn you kid... I'm gonna miss ya, Gohan." _Igneel thought to himself

* * *

"Man, what to do now?" Gohan yawned in boredom, he then started to think about Igneel, Gildarts, Erza, Rob, and Makarov

"Hey, I know, I'll join Fairy Tail!" Gohan shouted in excitement

* * *

That next day, Gohan changed into his orange gi that Makarov had gotten him, readied his knapsack and set off to Magnolia, so that he could cash in on Makarov's offer and fulfill his promise to Erza to join Fairy Tail.

* * *

**This one took slightly longer to upload, but as I said: school comes first. Anyways I'd like some more feedback and even a few ideas. Thanks for your patience!**

**Next Chapter: Gohan will return to Magnolia so that he can join Fairy Tail, who will he meet and what new experiences will Gohan face? **


	4. Chapter 4, Fairy Tail's Braveheart

**So far so good... the Bojack idea probably won't happen till maybe chapter 7 or 8 considering that I want most of the guild to get a taste of Gohan's normal Super Saiyan level first. Thanks for any feedback and ideas! As far as an appearance of any other Z fighter goes, maybe Goten and Kid Trunks but those are the only ones I can name off the top of my head. Let's get this story on the road!**

* * *

**Chapter 4, Fairy Tail's Braveheart**

After a few hours of flying from Bosco, where he met and trained under Igneel, Gohan had returned to Magnolia, Fiore to join Fairy Tail. "Huh I sense a lot of different power levels, they aren't that high but one of them feels kinda like Igneel's... maybe that's Natsu!" Gohan exclaimed

"Doesn't seem like much has changed..." Gohan said as he entered into the Guild hall only to sidestep a chair that came flying his way, Gohan eyes widened in a comical sort of nervousness, he turned to see that there was a brawl between two boys slightly younger than him, one of them had pink hair and was using fire magic, the other one had navy hair and was wearing nothing but his boxers. The brawl soon died down as everyone turned to face Gohan.

"What do you want, kid?" A silver haired girl demanded, she was wearing black gothic looking clothing and had a violent look on her face

"Erm, I'm looking for Makarov." Gohan asked politely. _"That voice!" _two people thought. Makarov turned his head around and said "Gohan!? Well well, long time no see, my boy!" Makarov yelled with joy

Everyone in guild went wide eyed at this, and all thought the same thing, who is this kid and how come Makarov knows him!?

"Yo! Gohan! How's it goin'" Gildarts asked, which shocked everyone else further

"Gildarts!? I didn't know you were part of Fairy Tail!" Gohan concluded with a grin

"Well ya never asked. Anyways, what brings you here?" Gildarts asked; "I thought maybe I'd join up with Fairy Tail, if the offer is still available." Gohan calmly answered

The room fell silent, until the silver haired girl broke it by screaming "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, JOIN FAIRY TAIL!?"

"That's enough, Mira." Makarov said "Anyways, sure why not! After all, I said my offer would still stand." Makarov replied with a warming smile

"Alright!" Gohan and Gildarts shouted. Gohan soon felt a familiar presence and turned to see the pink haired boy give him an intimidating stare.

Gohan then realized that this was Natsu, Igneel's foster son "Hey new guy, FIGHT ME!" Natsu screamed, for a few seconds, Gohan thought about it and decide it would be the best way to measure the kid's power. With that, Gohan replied "Okay then."

The two went outside and everyone followed in order to catch a glimpse of Gohan's magic and understand why Makarov and Gildarts respected him so.

"Alright then, come at me." Gohan taunted which caused Natsu to unleash a flurry of fiery punches and kicks each seemed to connect with Gohan. "I don't see what's great about him, infact it looks like even Natsu could beat him, he doesn't even defend himself!" Mira laughed before noticing something very particular "Wait a second, why are the attacks going straight through him!" Mira exclaimed

Gohan then faded away, scaring Natsu, until he heard Gohan behind him "Hey, Natsu the fight's over here!" He yelled

"Now you're asking for it!" Natsu screamed as he took a deep breathe and unleashed a large blast of flame **"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"**

To counter this, Gohan mimicked Natsu's movements and took a deep breathe "Oh, this is gonna be good!" Gildarts snickered as everyone looked at him and then looked back. Gohan exhaled, and simply blew flame out as if it were a match. "Woah, can this guy use wind magic?" The navy haired boy asked with slightly widened eyes. "No, Gray that was simply Gohan's own strength, Gohan's magic isn't exactly magic... it's ki." Makarov responded

"KI!?" Everyone else, but Gildarts exclaimed, Gohan's cocky smile turned dead serious as he teleported behind Natsu. Natsu turned around to face Gohan but he sidestepped around him, Gohan was simply toying with Natsu. "Wow, I can't even track his movements..." A blue haired girl said. "I hope he doesn't hurt Natsu THAT badly..." Another sliver haired girl said. "Don't worry Lisanna, Gohan is an extremely gentle boy, he'll probably end it quick and painlessly." Gildarts reassured her. "I hope for Natsu's sake." A brunette added, "Not gambling today, Cana?" A blue haired adult asked. "Wow... this kid sure is in control." An odd looking boy inquired, "Elfman, he's not THAT tough." Mira sneered. _"This weakling doesn't know what she's talking about..." _a yellow haired boy thought as he walked back into the guild hall

Gohan the reappeared behind Natsu and gave him a gentle chop to the back of his head, and Natsu collapsed, unconsciously. _"Igneel, Natsu still has a long way to go... I'll make sure he gets stronger, for you..." _Gohan thought to himself before picking up Natsu and carrying him towards the guild hall. Everyone looked at him with wide-eyes as they made room for him. Once Gohan disappeared into the hall, Makarov spoke up "I expected as much from the son of Goku."

Everyone except Gildarts shouted "GOKU!?". The yellow haired boy spoke up and asked "Gramps, how do you expect us to believe that?"

"Well Laxus, I thought the fact that Gohan used ki would be enough but... do you remember the blue flash of light, that appeared near here about a year ago?" Makarov asked

"Yeah, you said it was you practicing your magic... wait... did you lie about that?" Laxus demanded

Makarov chuckled and replied "That I did, that blue flash came from Gohan, he was showing me the Kamehameha wave.". "Kamehameha!?" Laxus along with the rest of the guild including Gildarts asked.

Makarov then explained Gohan's story to them, and everyone eventually understood why Gohan was so powerful.

* * *

As they walked into the guild hall, Natsu awoke. "Wha-... HEY WAIT A SEC, HOW DID I GET HERE!?" Natsu pointed at Gohan, who gave him his trademark innocent smile "I won." he said calmly

"ARG... I WANT A REMATCH, THAT WAS-!" Natsu was interrupted when Gohan offered him a glass of water, and Natsu's angry face turned into a calm curious expression

Natsu took the water but before he drank it, Gohan spoke up "Before you drink it, tell me what you see...". "Um, water...?" Natsu responded confusedly. "Look closer, and tell me what's happening to it." Gohan said in a calm tone. Natsu focused on the glass and responded "I see ripples forming..." he said. "Do you know why ripples appear in water?" Gohan asked. "Because the water isn't at ease..." Natsu concluded before his eyes went wide with realization with what Gohan said. "Listen Natsu... you need to calm yourself in order to fight, otherwise your anger, will be your downfall..." Gohan said in a serious tone

Makarov smiled at Gohan's example, _"Gohan is wiser than I expected"_

"Anyways Natsu, you've got a lot of potential, you just need help bringing it out, so I'll give you a hand." Gohan offered

"WOW REALLY!? Thanks Gohan!" Natsu shouted loudly

Lisanna approached the two and introduced herself "Hi my name is Lisanna, why don't you meet the others?" she said with a smile as she pointed towards a table where all the other kids were sitting.

"Hiya!, My name is Levy McGarden, I use rune magic." Levy said

"I'm Cana Alberona, I use card magic." Cana said as she downed some beer

"Me, my name is Gray Fullbuster, I use ice magic. Nice job beating fire-breath over there." Gray said. "Uh Gray, your clothing..." Cana added

"Oi, I'm so sorry!" Gray shouted as he took off, looking for his clothing

"Anyways... I'm Mirajane Strauss, you can just call me Mira, I use a special type of magic called take-over, mine happens to be Satan Soul. My sister, Lisanna uses Animal soul." Mira said with a gentle smile, which shocked a few people as she never smiled in such a fashion before.

"Um... my name is Elfman, I'm Mira's and Lisanna's brother... I use Beast Soul... but I haven't actually mastered it..." Elfman said in a shy tone.

"Oh cool, all three of you use take-over huh? That's awesome! Gohan said while giving them a thumbs up.

"My name is Son Gohan, I use ki." Gohan continued with his innocent smile, "It's nice to meet you all!"

* * *

"Gohan!" Makarov called out

"Huh? Yeah Makarov?" Gohan replied

"You need to choose where you want your tattoo." Makarov said

"No problem." Gohan said as he approached Makarov and pulled his sleeve up, revealing his shoulder and pointed at it.

"Okay then, what color?" Makarov asked

"Orange." Gohan concluded as Makarov placed the tattoo, "Done." Makarov said

"Hey, cool that's where I got mine!" Natsu said as he showed Gohan his red tattoo

Gohan chuckled a bit "You're right that is pretty cool."

* * *

"Hey Gohan, can you show us what ki magic is?" A blue haired man asked "By the way, my name is Macao."

"Nice to meet you, sir and sure, I'll show you right now!" Gohan said as he started levitating in the air

"Wow, you can fly without using wind magic!?" Levy asked

"I can do a lot more than just this, but I'd rather save it for later..." Gohan replied as he descended

"Isn't ki, your life energy?" Elfman inquired

"Yep, but with enough practice, you can control it by will." Gohan answered

* * *

"Y'know, Erza talks about you plenty, she says she wants to be strong like you." Makarov told Gohan

"Really? Actually, where is Erza anyway?" Gohan asked

"She's coming back from a mission, she'll be here any minute. How did the two of you meet?" Makarov responded

"Sorry, Makarov that's for me to know, and for you to find out." Gohan answered in a sarcastic tone

"Whatever... so you never found a way to get back to your dimension?" Makarov asked in a serious tone

"I did... but I chose to stay here, stick around a bit y'know." Gohan said

Makarov nodded, then Gildarts appeared behind Gohan and wrapped his arm around Gohan's neck, he then proceeded to give Gohan, a noogie.

"So how's my young friend been doing the past few months." Gildarts asked

"A lot of things... I met Igneel..." Gohan said to them in a pained tone, as he clutched his head after taking the noogie, full force.

"You met Igneel!?" Makarov asked

"Shhhh... don't tell Natsu, okay? I promised Igneel, I wouldn't tell him." Gohan whispered

"I see..." Gildarts said slyly

* * *

Gohan was talking with Levy about academic stuff that no one else understood when a familiar redhead walked through the door.

The whole guild went silent, when she asked "Where's master I have to sp-."

She was about to finish when she noticed Gohan's back, he was reading a book when she whispered "G-G-Gohan...?"

Gohan turned around and noticed Erza, her right eye was tearing up and she was wobbling.

Gohan broke the silence when he spoke up "Hey Erza! Been awhile hasn't it? Gohan said with his innocent smile, he got out of his seat and started walking towards her. All of sudden she ran towards Gohan and wrapped him tightly in a hug. She began crying into his chest. everyone gawked at this spectacle, never has anyone seen her cry like that, even Gray who caught her crying in the corner one time.

"I-I thought I'd never see you again." She sobbed

"What do you mean, I promised that I'd see you again..." He replied softly

"I know it's just...I was worried sick about you, you idiot!" She kept crying

"Gosh Erza... I wish you didn't have cry..." Gohan said as he placed his hands on Erza's shoulders

"Y'know, you've gotten a bit taller and you've definitely gotten stronger..." He said

Erza looked up at Gohan's face and gave him a small smile

"Hey, you got a new eye!" Gohan said happily

"Porlyuscia gave me an artificial one a little while ago..." She said as she loosened her grip on Gohan

"Cool! I bet you have a lot of exciting things to tell me." Gohan said he lead her towards a table and began listening to Erza's tales.

Mira stared at her rival with jealousy, how'd he meet her, where, when, and why? However she noticed that Gohan was pretty dense about these types of feelings and that reassured herself.

* * *

A few hours later, Levy was telling Erza about how he'd beaten Natsu with one blow and all Erza could do was look at Gohan with amazement, Gohan soon approached Makarov with a wallet, the same wallet that he'd given Gohan nearly a year ago.

"I believe this belongs to you, Makarov." Gohan said as he handed the wallet to Makarov

Makarov looked inside the wallet, only to see that only 2000 jewels had been spent

"I can't believe it..." Makarov said as Gohan started walking away, Gohan had used his own survival skills to live, for nearly a year.

* * *

_"Gohan, can you hear me?" _Piccolo asked telepathically

_"Yeah, loud and clear Piccolo."_

_"I saw your training, I'm real proud of you kid."_

_"Thanks..."_

_"Also, don't go easy on Natsu... otherwise he'll never learn."_

_"I don't plan on it..."_

_"Good, well I have to go kid, talk to you some other time."_

_"Bye, Piccolo."_

* * *

As night approached, Makarov had offered Gohan a chance to stay in the med room until he could find a place to stay, and Gohan accepted. For him, it was a good first day at the guild known as Fairy Tail.

"By the way, Gohan you should have an alias, like Natsu who goes by _Salamander." _Makarov suggested

"Can't exactly think of one..." Gohan said

"I think I've got one, but I'll tell you in the morning, get some sleep..." Makarov said

"Alright then, goodnight Makarov." Gohan said as he went into the med room.

_"...Braveheart... I think that's perfect... well goodnight, Braveheart."_ Makarov thought as he left the guild hall.

* * *

**Alright, what did you think of that? Gohan may have came off as a little Goku-ish but whatever...**

**So what should Gohan do for his real first mission? Please send some more feedback! Also, I'm considering a pairing, but remember Gohan is kinda dense when it comes to love in _that_ form.**

**Super Dragon Soul is a theme that would probably suit SSJ/2 better. So instead Gohan's theme will be Orange Hero.**


	5. Chapter 5, The Turtle Hermit Way

**Thanks to your suggestions, I've come up with a few new ideas. To answer a potential question, no. Gohan is not a dragon slayer. Here's a quick synopsis on Gohan currently**

**Age: 11 (B-Day coming up soon)**

**Skills: SSJ, Flying, Masenko, Kamehameha, Dragon Fist(s), ki control, and a new ability which you will learn about in later chapters being the Aura Spark.**

**Mage Class: C, Team: None**

**Likes: Fighting (for fun, not to kill), Eating, Reading, Writing, Adventure.**

**Dislikes: Killing, Arrogance, People who threaten friends.**

**By the way I started a new Assassin's Creed x Fairy Tail fanfic so if you'd like, check it out! Prologue is already up. Also I might do an alternate version of this fic side by side, a Goku version, and an inFAMOUS x Fairy Tail fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 5, Training... The Turtle Hermit Way Part 1**

Gohan had woken up before the sun had even risen, and left the guild hall, to start his morning training.

What started as a couple of punches and kicks, escalated into a whole frenzy of techniques and skills. Unknown to Gohan was that several other guild members were watching him, including an overly excited Natsu and Gray as they watched in amazement. Gohan was in midair, unleashing a massive barrage of jabs and roundhouse kicks. "Can anyone even follow those movements?" Macao spoke up. "Wow, Gohan is awesome, I want to fight him again!" Natsu yelled in excitement. "Dream on, dragon boy." Gray sneered. "What was that PERVERT!?" Natsu screamed back

The two boys started brawl, which caught the attention of Gohan. Gohan stopped his training and descended, he used the brawl as a chance to see more of Natsu and Gray's skill. Of course a certain redhead came and stopped the brawl by bashing Natsu and Gray upside the head.

"O-oi, Erza we were just j-joking around right, Natsu!?" Gray said as he put his arm around Natsu

"A-Aye!" Natsu agreed nervously, Gohan couldn't help but flinch at Erza, her wrath was worse than that of his mom's.

"Right... I hope that's what you two were doing." Erza said in a menacing tone, she turned her head towards Gohan and instantly smiled "Hi, Gohan!"

Everyone just stared as Erza's attitude pulled a 180 out of nowhere.

Gohan snapped out of his trance and put on his innocent smile and replied "Hi, Erza."

There was silence but just then, Erza drew her sword "Gohan, I'd like to spar with you!" Erza demanded as she dashed at Gohan, who simply smirked and stood still

Erza swung her sword but stopped midway when she noticed that Gohan didn't even try to evade. "Why didn't you try to dodge it?" Erza asked with some anger and confusion. Everyone simply stared at Gohan.

"I saw your resolve, I already knew that you would stop." Gohan said with a cocky grin. Erza looked at him, slightly annoyed "Well I'm not going to stop this time." Erza responded. "As you wish..." Gohan said in a calm tone as he placed his index finger in front of his face. Erza started swinging at him with incredible speed and force, while Gohan blocked every blow with his finger. Everyone stared in shock as Gohan was beating Erza. Erza looked at him in shock, she used her re-equip magic to change her normal saber into a giant bastard sword, and swung it at Gohan with all of her might. To everyone's surprise, Gohan caught it "Re-equip magic, huh? That's pretty cool, Erza..." Gohan said as he threw Erza back.

Erza knew she didn't have a chance against Gohan. "I surrender." Erza murmured in disappointment

Mira stared with much pleasure in her eyes, she happened to enjoy seeing her rival depressed. "Good job, Gohan!" She said in a mischievous tone which re-sparked Erza causing her to lunge at Mira, starting another brawl

"Well, that escalated quickly..." Gohan said in a blank tone

* * *

A few minutes afterwards, the brawl was still going, but Gohan had returned to the guild hall to select a job.

"Hmm, I should choose a mission, that could give Natsu a workout..." He said to himself, as he scanned the board to see a few jobs that caught his eye.

**Help Wanted! Milk Delivery. Difficulty: Easy-Medium. Payment: 250,000 jewels. Hargeon Dairy Co.**

**Farm Help! Arrogation. Difficulty: Easy. Payment 200,000 jewels. Hargeon**

**Construction. Needs strong hands to help finish the new guard tower. Difficulty: Medium. Payment: 400,000 jewels. Hargeon.**

_"Hey now that I think about it, dad said that he did these things when Master Roshi was training him and Krillin. Maybe it'll work the same for Natsu... maybe I'll bring Gray along as well."_ Gohan thought

* * *

Gohan walked up to Natsu and Gray who were brawling yet again and broke the two up.**  
**

"Alright guys, that's enough. Natsu, Gray, you're coming with me on three jobs." Gohan announced

"Okay, but after this you'll have to fight me!" Natsu agreed

"I don't have anything better to do than wail on fire boy here, so... okay." Gray concluded before getting looks shot at him by Gohan and Natsu

"Uh Gray, your pants..." Gohan commented

"Oh! Erm... right..." Gray said as he ran off, looking for his clothes yet again.

Erza and Mira stopped their bickering, only to stare at Gohan in shock, _"How could he take them, but not I?" _They both thought.

* * *

The three boys walked out of the guild and towards the train station. Once there, they took the next train to Hargeon.

As soon as the train started to move, Natsu became motion sick. "Huh? What's wrong with Natsu?" Gohan asked

"The idiot, always gets sick on anything transportation-wise." Gray responded

"I...Hate...T-trains..." Natsu muttered

"Well Natsu... you're just gonna have to _ride _it out." Gohan joked, making Gray snicker a bit

* * *

Eventually they arrived in Hargeon.

They approached a man in a white suit

"Um, excuse me sir, we're here about the milk delivery job." Gohan said

"Oh, uh yes... the milk crates are in the back, you can use my airship to deliver them." The delivery man spoke

"Sure, but we're gonna deliver them by foot." Gohan replied with a sly tone

Upon hearing this, Natsu and Gray shouted "WHAT!?", Even Natsu, who hated transportation didn't want to go by foot. "Wait why!?" Gray shouted in confusion

"Think of this as training..." Gohan said with a mischievous smile "...and to make this easier, we'll skip the 3 miles to the first few houses."

"Phew..." Natsu and Gray said

* * *

Apparently, Gohan meant skip as in the movement...

"How much longer..." Gray wheezed as he continuously skipped

"Just two and a half more!" Gohan shouted "...and skip 2,3,4, skip 2,3,4..."

"Skip 2,3,4!" Natsu shouted in excitement, he really wanted to fight Gohan again.

They eventually made it to the first three houses, and Gray was burnt out...

"Good. Now we'll zigzag across the forest! So that way we can get to the next few houses." Gohan said in a relaxed tone

"Can't we rest for a few minutes, Gohan?" Natsu and Gray asked

"Not if you guys want to get strong." Gohan replied

"How does this make you stronger?" Natsu asked

"Simple, this trains stamina, you guys might not be able to hold up so well right now, but if you kept doing this eventually it'll become easier, as your stamina has risen." Gohan replied

"Oh, I see!" Natsu exclaimed

"Now zig, 2, zag, 4!" The three boys shouted as they made it towards the next couple of houses. They placed the milks by every doorstep and soon enough they were finished with their first job. The delivery man paid Gohan and he split it, 62500 each.

* * *

After a quick rest the boys were about to perform their next job

"I hope you guys are ready to test yourselves in agriculture!" Gohan shouted

The boys approached the farmer who sent the request.

"We're here about the farming job." Gohan said to the farmer

"Oh yes... wait I remember you, you're the one who saved my life from the burning building!" The farmer exclaimed

Gohan chuckled while flashing the peace sign. "Yep."

"Of course, you destroyed the building in the process..." The farmer countered, turning Gohan's chuckle into a nervous cackle

"Well, I'll leave you three to it..." the farmer said as he walked away

Natsu and Gray picked up tools, but just then Gohan spoke up "Don't use tools, use your hands."

"Why, what does that help us with, teacher?" Gray asked, the teacher part kind of made Gohan cringe, as he was always the student back in his dimension

"Well... it helps increase the dexterity of your hands, allowing you to block more efficiently." Gohan informed

"Oh, that makes sense." Gray replied while taking off his shirt

"Gray, don't..." Gohan said

"Yeah pervert!" Natsu added. "What was that, pinky!?" Gray responded

"I don't see any work going on!" Gohan shouted at them in annoyance causing the ground itself to shake a bit

"Uh-um we'll get right to it, won't we Natsu?" Gray responded nervously

"A-a-AYE!" Natsu yelled, they were more scared of Gohan than Erza

Soon enough, they were digging faster than tractors

* * *

_"Hey Gohan!" _Came a familiar telepathic voice

"D-daddy?" Gohan whispered

_"Yep! King Kai is letting me talk to you from Otherworld." _Goku replied

"Dad, haven't they tried to wish you back yet?" Gohan asked

_"Well... they did actually, in fact they had a whole plan that they'd go to Namek and wish me back by asking Porunga." _Goku responded

"...Okay, so what happened?" Gohan continued

_"The thing is Gohan, I don't want to come back... if you ever noticed, every threat on earth thus far, was because of me... besides, you've gotten so strong now, I haven't a thing left to teach you..."_

"But that doesn't mean, I don't need you!" Gohan shouted, causing Natsu and Gray to look at him curiously, afraid they'd get yelled at again, the two continued to work.

_"Don't worry Gohan... I think it's best that I don't comeback... I'm proud of you for taking these two under your wing, you're even using the **Turtle Hermit Teachings**, now that's nostalgic! I hope your mother doesn't flip when you return... and even if you don't, she'll be as crazy as ever."_

Gohan chuckled at the notion but then said "But, what if I don't return?"

_"Regardless of what path you choose, I'll know you followed your heart... anyways King Kai says that I can't talk to you that much more... so listen."_

"Yeah?..." Gohan replied

_"You'd better take notes of everything that happens in your life, cause when you're through, I'd like to hear all about them... until then... goodbye..."_

"D-dad..." Gohan whispered to himself

* * *

"Gohan! We're halfway done!" Natsu shouted, breaking Gohan out of his deep thought

"Alright, you guys, keep up the good work!" Gohan shouted back at them

"Oh man, my fingernails are GONE!" Gray cried in panic

"You'll have time to worry when you're done." Gohan replied malevolently

* * *

After finishing, Gohan recieved the payment and split it with Natsu and Gray, who were extremely tired. Evening was approaching and they had one more job to do.

"I'll go easy on you two for today.. let's find a place to rest for tonight." Gohan said

"When are you going to fight us?" Natsu jeered

"When we're done with tomorrow's job, okay?" Gohan yawned

* * *

They eventually found an inn and stayed there for the night.

The room only had one bed, but the three shared it without much trouble... kind of like brothers.

Gohan had some trouble staying asleep as he kept having nightmares about Cell. "Damn it... I-I'll get you..." Gohan would murmur waking Natsu or Gray up from time to time. They didn't question it though.

_"Wow, Gohan seems so cool yet he has nightmares? Maybe when I fight him I'll figure it out..." _Natsu thought to himself

_"Jeez, is this how Gohan got so strong?..." _Gray thought to himself

* * *

**Sorry that this one took a bit longer, but I was studying for SATs. Feedback is always appreciated and if you can tell me, what you think about my Fan Fic ideas. Also check out my new fic, "The Assassin's Tail".**


	6. Chapter 6, Gohan's Rival!

**In this second part of this chapter, Gohan will demonstrate his abilities... except the Super Saiyan Transformations, Aura Spark, and Dragon Fist(s), I'd really appreciate more feedback.**

* * *

**Chapter 6, Training Part 2... Gohan's Rival!**

The next day seemed hotter than usual, Gohan barely had any rest but he got up the first and began his training. He did what he usually did, and soon enough Natsu and Gray woke up. The two began sparing with one another, which caught the attention of Gohan, who broke it up by bonking the two on the head.

It was time to start their last job before heading back. The three walked towards the building that Gohan destroyed, nearly a year ago. They saw a lot of workers with pickaxes and hammers, they all looked up at Gohan and recognized him as the boy who saved most of their lives from the burning building, and put out the flames (and the building itself.)

"Uh, excuse me sir, we're here about the construction site..." Gohan said

"Oh, of course... wait you sure you kids could work? You three seem a little puny for a pickax..."

"Sir, trust me... once you see these boys work... you'll want to pay us double." Gohan said in a cocky tone

"Pssh, you must think I'm a fool!"

"Well, let's see the boys in action before you decide anything." Gohan replied with his same cocky tone

Gohan turned to Natsu and Gray and said "Alright, guys! This will help you with strength and balance."

"Strength!? YES!" Natsu shouted in joy causing Gray to hit him on the head

"Calm down, dumbass." Gray said

"Well, START DIGGIN' GUYS!" Gohan ordered

"Do we still have to use our bare hands?..." Gray asked nervously as he stared at his fingers

"Not this time, guys... just no power-tools, okay?" Gohan responded

Natsu laugh victoriously as he and Gray picked up tools, "I bet I can move faster than you!" he shouted as the two started to dig.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Gray shouted as his shirt just disappeared off of him.

Soon enough, they were digging with incredible force, then wheel-barreling the dirt away at amazing speed, shocking most of the other workers. "Workforce keeps getting younger..." one of them commented

Natsu picked up a steamroller wheel and started dashing through the site, faster than the actual steamroller itself.

"W-what are they!?" The architect asked with complete shock

"Turn up the speed guys, or you'll never be able to keep up with me!" Gohan shouted, making Natsu and Gray move twice as quick

_"Stay with it Natsu, stay with it until you can beat them..." _Natsu thought to himself as he had flashbacks of Erza, Mira, and Gohan beating him with no trouble at all.

_"You're such a miserable runt... I can't believe the Master wastes his time on you..."_ Natsu heard Mira say, causing him to go crazy with his pick, breaking it. The edge of the pick landed in between Gohan and the architect, causing them to scream in fear.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'LL PAY WHATEVER WAGE YOU WANT!" the architect shouted, causing Gohan to chuckle in victory.

* * *

With that, the three got paid double the original amount. Before leaving, the dairy farmer from yesterday walked up to them. "I didn't realize that you were the boy who saved the people from the burning building, you deserve something extra." The farmer said as he gave Gohan a box full of cheesecake.

Gohan decided it would be quicker to fly back to Magnolia, so he picked Natsu and Gray up and flew off. Surprisingly Natsu didn't get sick, in fact, he enjoyed the whole trip back, amazed at the possibilities of flying. They descended in front of the guild hall, when they noticed Erza walking out.

She stared at Gohan and the other two "Hey, Gohan! How were the jobs?" She asked as she ran up to him

"They turned out pretty well, didn't they guys?" Gohan responded malevolently

"A-aye!" Natsu yelled nervously

"They didn't give you any trouble did they, Gohan?" Erza said as she shot a death glare at the two

"Nope..." Gohan said as he picked up the cheesecake box

"What's that?... *sniff* *sniff*..." Erza asked as she inspected the box

"I don't know... cheesecake?" Gohan replied confusedly

"C-CHEESECAKE!" Erza shouted with glee as her eyes glistened

"Uh, yeah... we received it as a bonus from the milk job..." Gohan commented in a weird-ed out tone

"Really!? Um G-Gohan... could I have..." Erza was about to finish when Gohan placed the box in her hands

"Take it." Gohan said in a polite manner

"Thanks Gohan!" she shouted as she hugged him and then ran back into the hall

Gohan was about to follow until a fiery fist sped past him "Gohan, you promised you'd FIGHT ME!" Natsu roared causing Erza to run back out

"Alright then, Natsu... let's see what you got!" Gohan said in a calm tone

Natsu started attacking Gohan with all his might, **"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" **

Gohan kept dodging and soon enough he teleported, disappearing into thin air. "What the... Gohan where are you!?" Natsu roared, he sniffed the air but the scent was everywhere at once. Erza couldn't believe her eyes, she'd heard of disappearing before, but not for this length of time. Gohan reappeared behind Natsu and jabbed him in the back of his head, knocking the pink haired mage out.

"You lasted longer than last time Natsu, good job bro." Gohan said as he picked up Natsu.

"I don't see why you waste your time on these weaklings..." came a boy, older than Gohan.

Gohan eyed him for a few seconds "You are..."

"Laxus, grandson of the master, the lightning mage." Erza answered with an annoyed tone

"Humph... you don't appear to be a weakling, Gohan so why don't you pair up with me." Laxus said

"...I'll pass." Gohan replied in a pissed tone "Weak or not, these guys are my friends."

Laxus scoffed at this "Then you too, are a weakling..."

"Why don't you take me on before making assumptions?" Gohan asked

"I'll beat your ass any day!" Laxus said as he charged up electricity in his hands, ready to strike.

Gohan got into a fighting stance and waited for Laxus to blink, and as soon as he did, Gohan dashed at Laxus and elbowed him in the stomach. "Oof, well you might be fast but I've got the power advantage." Laxus said as he threw Gohan into the air and unleashed a devastating lightning attack at him.

Gohan however, recovered and dodged. He then threw his hands above his hands and charged a golden ball of ki **"MASENKO...HA!" **Gohan cried as he unleashed the ki into a beam. Laxus' eyes went wide as the attack came flying at him, he just managed to dodge the attack, which left a crater.

Upon hearing the noise of the explosion, everyone including Makarov came running out to see the fight. "What...the..." Macao muttered as he saw the massive crater.

Gohan teleported behind Laxus and punched him square in the face, sending him flying into the air. Natsu woke up, and saw what was happening, Gohan was beating Laxus with ease. Erza was shocked at how powerful Gohan was. "My bets are definitely on Gohan." Cana said

Laxus got up, his lip was bloody and he had a bloody nose. Laxus stared at Gohan with wide eyes of rage. "You bastard! **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!" **Laxus roared before unleashing a destructive blast of lightning that was aimed to kill. "Laxus, you're taking this too far!" yelled Mira. "Laxus you idiot! He'll be killed!" Macao yelled. "Come on, Gohan..." Natsu said to himself

The blast was about to strike Gohan. "GOHAN!" Erza screamed in terror

"Ka... me... ha... me..." Gohan said to himself as he cupped his hands behind his back, creating a blue sphere

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **Gohan roared as he released the sphere into a gigantic blue beam of light. The beam was tremendous, it swallowed Laxus' attack and was headed for him. Everyone was speechless at this. The blast looked like it was about to ravage Laxus. Smoke and rubble was everywhere, and everyone thought that Gohan had killed Laxus.

As soon as the smoke cleared, Gohan was standing there with an unconscious Laxus wrapped in his arm. "Jeez, I've only seen Gildarts do something as awesome as that..." Gray commented, while everyone was speechless at Gohan's power, there were hidden depths to it that no one, not even Makarov could fathom.

* * *

Gohan went inside the guild hall and placed Laxus in the med room. Everyone was waiting outside the room so that they could start questioning him. As soon as the door opened, Gohan was bombarded with questions.

Gohan was looking for a way out when an arm pulled him from the crowd, it was Mira.

"This way!" she said as the two began running out of the guild hall

Eventually they escaped the guildhall and hid behind a few trees. Mira then spoke up "I didn't think you were THAT powerful... how'd you beat Laxus so easily?" She asked.

"Easy, I was a better fighter..." Gohan answered, making Mira's sweat drop.

"Why were you fighting him in the first place?" Mira then asked, moving slightly closer to Gohan

"He kept badmouthing my friends, and called us weak... I decided to prove him otherwise." Gohan replied

There was silence, Mira was blushing, though Gohan had no idea why.

Mira's face turned to worry and confusion when she asked Gohan this question "G-Gohan are you even from this world... I mean, you can use ki... Your strength is that of Gildarts' level... you can fly... just what are you?... You say you're Goku's son, but no one knows if Goku had kids with Chi-Chi..." Mira said

"Well... could I trust you?" Gohan asked

"Gohan... you're in Fairy Tail... you're practically family, of course you can trust me." Mira said softly as she took Gohan's hand

"Okay then... I'll tell you the full story..." Gohan said as he begun to tell Mira, his life story.

* * *

A few hours later, Gohan finished telling Mira his story. Mira had a few tears in her eyes but at the same time, she seemed happy.

"That's an interesting tale..." Mira said as she placed her head on Gohan's shoulder, who had no idea why she'd done that.

"About this _Super Saiyan_ Transformation... could I see it?.." the dark clothed girl asked while staring into Gohan's eyes.

"Sorry Mira.. not now. Besides, it's getting pretty late..." Gohan said while getting up from his spot under the tree

"Right..." Mira agreed as they walked out of the forest area.

* * *

Gohan said goodbye to Mira as they parted ways. He seemed relived that he was able to tell Mira about himself... Gohan didn't want people to think of him as an alien...

Gohan was tapped on the shoulder by a peeved Erza

"Where the hell were you!?" She screamed

"Uh... nowhere..." Gohan said as he attempted to lie, though that was never his forte.

"...*sigh* Nevermind... do you need a place to stay for the night?" She asked

"Uh sure..." Gohan replied, still a bit shocked at Erza's rage

Erza took his hand and led him to her apartment at Fairy Hills.

* * *

When Gohan stepped in, he was impressed, to say she was doing well was an understatement

"Well this is it." Erza said

"Nice place..." Gohan commented.

Erza took out one of the cheesecakes that Gohan had given her and devoured it. "Thanks Gohan..."

"What for?" He asked

"For everything... for saving me and Rob... for freeing the slaves... and destroying the tower..." She responded while hugging Gohan, she ex-quiped her armor and smiled.

Gohan's sweat dropped and he blushed _"First Mira, now Erza? Jeez I wonder what's up with these two..." _Gohan thought to himself

"By the way... what ever happened to Rob?" Gohan asked

"He left to travel the world... I always thought he was going to rejoin Fairy Tail, but I guess he quit magic for good... he spoke plenty about you, you know." Erza said as she slowly let go of Gohan

"Oh well, at least you still have your nakama, right? Natsu, Gray, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Cana, Macao, Gildarts, and Makarov." Gohan responded

"You're forgetting one person..." she responded

"Huh? Who?" He replied

"You, Gohan..." she said with a sappy tone

"Oh... right..." Gohan said, as he yawned, not receiving any sleep last night

"Oh you must be tired... um why don't we finish this conversation tomorrow?" She said as she took Gohan's hand and led him to her bedroom where he fell asleep on top of her bed.

Erza stared at Gohan. She had always slept with Natsu and Gray, even showered with them... so it couldn't be that much different than sleeping with Gohan... Slowly, she laid next to Gohan with an unusual blush and drifted off to sleep..

_"Goodnight... Gohan..."_

* * *

**I feel as if this chapter could've been better, but whatever... Next chapter, Gohan will meet a young Lucy Heartfilia...**

**As always, feedback is good, so don't be afraid to critic! I set up a poll for the SSJ chapter, so please vote.**


	7. Author's Note (Please Read!)

**Author's Note:**

**Now, I instantly know what my followers are thinking: "Why haven't you updated this story yet? Where's Lucky Chapter 7!?" **

**Well y'see, I've been thinking of just redoing this story from the ground up. I've kinda burned out on this story. I'm not saying I want to give the original story up. Or place it for adoption, for that matter. All I'm sayin' is that I can't continue this story for awhile. At least until I can create a good idea for this chapter. I'll probably throw out the 'meeting Lucy idea'. I'd like to thank everyone who followed and/or favorited, and hell, even the people who reviewed and chanted me on. You guys are the bomb, yo.**

**Here's a few ideas:**

**1. Same start as original: Right after killing Cell, Gohan gets flung across dimensions. He wakes up in Earth Land, either saved by Makarov or Gildarts.**

**2. 2 years after killing cell, either 13 or 11 year old Gohan tests one of Bulma's machines and is sent to Earth Land.**

**3. After defeating Cell and wishing everyone on earth back to life & Goku's refusal to return to Earth, one of the Z-Fighters accidentally asks for them to be sent to another world. **

**4. Something goes wrong in the hyperbolic time chamber, and Goku & Gohan get sent to Earth Land.**

**5. (This one's slightly more interesting.) In X784, during the Tower of Heaven arc, Etherion is fired and for some reason, sends everyone within the blast's proximity to Planet Earth during the Cell Games. In which they'll witness the Cell Games. Afterwards, they get sent back with the second wish from Shenron. After the events of Bojack Unbound, Gohan gets sent to Earth Land through some void, just in time to save everyone from Oracion Seis, and the story will continue from there.**

* * *

**In ideas 1-3, Gohan's (along with the other Z-Fighter's powers.) Are magically sealed, and their attributes are weakened. Slowly they must break the seals open.**

**I'd like to hear your opinions. Also, if requested, I could do more than one of these ideas. I'll even make alterations to them, if I find the ideas plausible.**


	8. Chapter 7, Heartfilia

**I realize that the timeline is blown out of proportion, Mira didn't join until she was at least 13. I might redo this story, due to the plot and grammar needing some work.**

**Lucky number 7! The Braveheart seems to be making a reputation for himself, what new conflicts will he face!? Remember to send feedback!**

**Age: 11**

**Class: B **

**Team: Gohan, Natsu, Gray**

**Magic: Ki**

* * *

**Chapter 7, Heartfilia**

The next day, Erza woke up to find that Gohan was nowhere to be found. "Gohan?."

She ran to the guild hall only to see that Natsu and Gray were in the back watching something. Gohan was sitting on the ground, legs folded and hands placed together. He seemed to be in a meditative trance. Makarov noticed this and commented, "Hm.. It appears that he's focused on something. Meditation isn't something you see often."

Erza looked very displeased, wanting to hit Gohan. "Gohan!" She yelled but got no response.

Gray had a mischievous look on his face and picked up a rock, "This'll wake him up..." Gray said as he threw the rock at Gohan. Gohan on the otherhand had his eyes completely closed, but tilted his head slightly to avoid the rock, leaving the three in awe.

"Woah! How'd he do that!?" Natsu asked in a excited tone.

"Not being able to see still leaves Gohan with four, very sharp senses, Natsu." Gildarts said, walking up to them

"Gildarts! Fight m-" Natsu was about to finish before getting hit in the head by Mira, with Lisanna and Elfman behind her. "Pipe down, matchstick!" She yelled, she then turned to Gohan and couldn't help but smile. She remembered what Gohan had told her the night before.

* * *

_"Despite my constant training, my dad always seemed to sit down and do nothing for the longest amount of time..." _Gohan said

_"Really? I thought you two were training..." _Mira sneered

_"I used to think that also... but as it turned out, he was training... his mind."_ Gohan replied

_"Sounds kinda pointless to me..."_ Mira said

_"I can't exactly say... I've only tried it a few times... maybe I'll give it another shot!" _Gohan shouted

Mira laughed and then replied, _"Whatever you say..."_

* * *

"Like father, like son..." Mira whispered to herself, then giggled, catching the eye of Erza

"What are you laughing at, moron?" came an annoyed Erza, causing Mira's expression to go from a warm smile to a cold scowl.

"None of your business, you stupid ginger!" Mira countered

The two then started brawling, and Natsu and Gray jumped into the free for all.

Gohan soon opened his eyes and calmly walked past the brawling and towards the job board. Gohan found an easy B-Class mission for himself, a delivery job that had to be done ASAP. Gohan presented the job to Makarov who permitted him to go, and flew off.

The brawl died down with a knocked out Natsu, a badly beaten Gray, and an out of breath Erza and Mira. "W-wait a sec. Where's Gohan?" Gray questioned, causing Makarov to laugh. Furious at missing the chance to get a mission with Gohan, Erza took a job that had to do with a few dark mages, one of them however... was truly powerful, which got Erza pumped.

* * *

"I should be able to finish this job in no time at all, and then I'll have the whole day to myself..." Gohan said to himself as he flew to Alcalypha Town

Gohan approached the Postal Center and picked up the packages that needed to be delivered. In no time flat, Gohan delivered them all and received his pay.

He decided to fly around and explore, but soon heard screams from a girl. Gohan had looked to see where the screams had come from and saw at a girl his age, who was stuck on a tree. Gohan quickly flew in and swooped her up from the tree. "Gotcha!" Gohan yelled as he descended

A teary eyed Lucy Heartfilia looked up at her savior and broke out of his grasp. "T-Thank you mister!" Lucy yelled

"Uh.. no problem... miss..." Gohan sheepishly chuckled

"Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy replied

Gohan had heard the name before in a magazine, he got a good look at Lucy. She was Natsu's height, had blond hair that was almost as bright as Gohan's SSJ hair, and was wearing some fairly expensive clothing. "Nice to meet you, Lucy." Gohan said as he respectfully bowed, making Lucy blush with embarrassment.

"Do you need help getting back home?" Gohan asked

Lucy nodded yes, "Though, could I get your name, mister?"

"Son Gohan." Gohan replied

Lucy smiled. Much to her surprise, Gohan started floating in the air. He laid his body out.

"Well, hop on!" Gohan said with excitement

"You can fly without wind magic? Wow!" Lucy exclaimed as she hopped onto Gohan's back

* * *

Lucy led the way to her house and to Gohan's surprise, it was massive.

_"Wow that house is even bigger than Bulma's!"_ Gohan thought to himself as he began descending towards the mansion.

As they landed in front of the mansion, Lucy was wrapped into a painful hug by Ms. Supetto, a maid who worked at the mansion.

"We were so worried about you little missy! Where were you!?" she demanded

"I-I was in town and I got into a little trouble, but Son Gohan helped me!" Lucy replied, while pointing at Gohan

"It is a pleasure to meet you Son Gohan." Supetto said

"Erm, you don't need to be so formal..." he replied scratching his head

They walked into the mansion and were greeted by several other workers. All of which were happy to see Lucy back home, safe and sound.

"Where's dad?" Lucy asked

"He's busy with his business..."

Lucy gave a sad look, to which Gohan began wondering why.

* * *

"Hey Lucy! Do you want to go flying?" Gohan asked innocently, seeing as it may cheer Lucy up.

Lucy's eyes sparkled at this offer and nodded, "Okay!"

She jumped onto Gohan's back, and the duo flew off. Lucy was laughing wildly and Gohan was had his usual Son grin.

"Hey Gohan?" Lucy asked

"Yeah?" Gohan replied, peering behind his back

"Do you think I could fly?" Lucy asked

Gohan didn't know what to say, so he flashed her a smile and said, "Maybe one day. Perhaps you can join a guild!"

Lucy's smile widened, "Really? That'd be the most awesome, incredible, totally cool thing ever!" She shouted with more enthusiasm than even Goku himself could muster

"Gohan, let's land over there!" Lucy said as she pointed at an apple tree

They landed gently, and Lucy jumped off of Gohan's back. The sat right near the base the of tree. Gohan decided to fly into the air and pick an apple for Lucy and himself.

"Here ya go." Gohan said as he gave Lucy the apple

"Thanks."

"So what's the deal with your dad?" Gohan asked

Lucy went silent for a moment, but she soon spoke up, "My papa is really obsessed with his business that he never has time for me... It's been tough ever since my mother died. Even though the workers are really nice, I've been so lonely..."

"I'm sorry about your mother. I know what it's like to lose a parent..." Gohan replied

"Oh... I didn't mean no disrespect." Lucy said

"No, I'm fine. My dad's happy, he told me so himself. You don't need to be alone, Lucy. I'll be your friend." Gohan continued

Lucy, a little confused by what he meant by "he told me so himself", became teary eyed, "R-really? Thanks!" Lucy stuttered

"Y'know, my mom was a really good wizard back then. She could use Celestial Spirits... I want to be just like her. Then, I could just leave this place and become the best mage ever!" Lucy finished

Gohan stopped paying attention as he was playing with the squirrels, birds, and other wildlife.

Lucy watched him, and chuckled, "You'd never fight, you're too sweet, right?" She asked innocently, catching the attention of Gohan

"You're too gentle... To fight I mean." Lucy concluded

"Gee, y'think so?" Gohan asked

"Yep, I know so. I can see that." Lucy replied

Gohan let out a light chuckle, which soon became laughter.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Lucy asked

* * *

After all was said and done, Gohan flew off from the mansion with a cheerful Lucy waving goodbye.

As Gohan flew, he felt a dangerous feeling. Several power levels near the guild hall, one of them was Natsu's, and it was going down fast.

"Oh no, NATSU!" Gohan yelled as he flew at mach speeds towards Magnolia

* * *

**Finally off hiatus! The next chapter will finally unveil Gohan's true character! Can Gohan defeat this threat and save Natsu in time? Find out on the next chapter!**

**AN: i know this was a short chapter, but I'll give you an much longer chapter next time.**


	9. PREVIEW

_**Chapter 8**** Gohan's**** Fury!**_

* * *

"Oh no, Natsu!" Gohan shouted as he blasted off towards the guild hall.

_"His power level is dwindling quickly... I GOTTA MOVE!" _He thought as he continued on.

It didn't take long for Gohan to arrive at the guild hall where he saw several mages battling, with Natsu being choked to death by one of them. He descended quickly and bashed the mage's skull in.

"The hell was that!?" shouted one of the enemy mages.

Gohan reappeared, cradling a beaten Natsu in his arms and had swiftly placed him on the ground before teleporting in front of another mage. The mage could only stare, paralyzed at Gohan's speed. Gohan followed up with a light jab to the mage's stomach, K-Oing him six ways from sunday.

"Leave, **NOW!**" Gohan demanded.

"Fat chance. You and what army?" one of the enemy mages asked with complete sarcasm.

Gohan answered by firing a small ki blast at the mage's feet. "That was a warning shot."

The mage, almost collapsing from pure fear, replied, "I-I see your p-p-p-point..."

"Stand down." a man, who seemed to be the leader of the gang said.

"Why did you attack us?" Gohan demanded with extreme ferocity in his voice.

The leader gave a malicious laugh and said, "Rumors have it that the son of Goku himself is apparently at this guild. I've practiced the legendary art of martial arts myself, dedicating my own life to it ever since I was a small boy. If anyone deserves that title, it should be me!"

"If you want me, you got me." Gohan said in a rage.

The leader smirked and teleported in front of Gohan, only to strike him in the gut. He then kicked Gohan into a wall.

Gohan couldn't believe it. That **HURT**.

Gohan picked himself up and retaliated, trading punches with the leader.


End file.
